1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transport and carriage device for freight, and more particularly to an apparatus used for lifting pallets and like platforms on which cargoes are stacked for storage or transportation.
There is a real need for a suitable means for lifting and transporting loaded pallets from one area or location to another, such as when loading and unloading flatbed trucks or trains, and especially ships and like water-related transporation carriers.
A distinct problem prevails when transferring a cargo from ship to shore and vice versa, and this is magnified when a ship is being unloaded or loaded at sea, or a considerable distance from shore, in which case the ship is rolling or pitching due to the various sea conditions. Transfer problems are also worsened by the use of cable systems for lifting loaded pallets.
When the typical cable lift is secured to pallets by other cable connectors or makeshift devices, an unbalanced load will very often tip over, causing loss of the cargo, as well as possible injury to those working in the general area.
To the applicant's knowledge, there is no satisfactory device or means presently available to allow a safe and positive movement of loaded pallets, particularly under the above-mentioned conditions involving cable-loading systems. Hence, the present invention discloses an apparatus that provides a realistic and workable means to eliminate inadvertent dropping of pallet loads, to increase the safety factor, and to improve working conditions for cargo handlers.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a lift device for pallets that is readily compatible for use in conjunction with cable-lift systems, wherein the device includes a pair of longitudinal stabilizer-arm members that interface the oppositely disposed, extended, free ends of the pallet platform and the longitudinal side-beam members. One end of each stabilizer arm is formed with fixed keeper members attached like jaws to receive the side beam therein. The opposite end of each stabilizer bar is provided with a suitable limit bar that is affixed thereto to prevent the second keeper member from sliding off the stabilizer-arm member. The second keeper member is slidably adjustable along the arm member, so as to readily lock each beam member between the opposing keeper members. Thus, each slidable keeper member includes a latch device that allows it to be locked into a clamping position about the side beam member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lifting and loading device of this character wherein the free ends of each-stabilizer arm member are adapted to be connected to a typical cable-lift system, wherein the pallet can be lifted and transported in a substantially even keel without overturning the cargo load, even if the load is unevenly displaced thereon.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lift device of this type that includes an easily adjustable clamping arrangement wherein relatively few operating parts are required.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of this character that is simple to service and maintain.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of this character that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and simple yet rugged in construction.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention are further sufficiently referred to in connection with the accompanying drawings, which represent one embodiment. After considering this example, skilled persons will understand that variations may be made without departing from the principles disclosed; and I contemplate the employment of any structures, arrangements or modes of operation that are properly within the scope of the appended claims.